Star Fox: Mafia Chronicles
by Eddie Nash
Summary: With a loan from the mob expiring, Fox McCloud has to find a way to pull himself out of the debt that could end his life. And becoming a hit-man for the most infamous crime family in the Lylat will work just fine. Trust will be put to the test, blood will be shed, and the very character of Fox McCloud will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since the early days of the Star Fox team, there was one fact that remained very much hidden from the public eye. In its early days, the budget was always tight. Despite the fact that James McCloud had spent his life savings on it, that was far from enough. Causing the original team to attempt a fundraiser for its financially unstable group of mercenaries. But being desperate enough to go that far never stays out of the eyes of the higher class for long. Especially when the mafia gets involved. After a hesitated dirty deal, the mafia agreed to pay the rest of the expenses Star Fox owed to the various providers of their supplies. After James promised he'd have them paid back fully in no more than ten years, the mob took him for his word and waited patiently. Even during the eventual death of James McCloud, the deal was never called off. The mob still expected the full payment. And this carried on into even Fox McCloud's career, with only a small sum of it paid off. But his financial trouble would soon be over. All it took was a phone call to completely change his life. A phone call from the godfather of the Cornerian mafia.

(Fox's apartment)

As the night went by, a light rainstorm was above the city. The current time was eight thirty, and Fox McCloud decided to spend it lying down in his bedroom, deciding on what to do next. But out of the silence, his mobile phone began to buzz. Getting up quickly to check it, Fox picked it up and saw the word "Blocked" in the spot where the number calling should have been. Nervously selecting the answer option, Fox listened to the message on speaker mode. "Uh, H-Hello?" he spoke with a jarring tone. The voice on the other end responded in a firm tone, "The Docks, south port, Nine O'clock sharp!" it barked "Come as you are, no weapons, no escort!". That was all the call consisted of before the person on the other side disconnected from the line. With that, Fox gently put his mobile phone down. Taking time to gaze at the digital clock on his night stand, six minutes had passed. Realizing he had to be at the docks in a little over twenty minutes, Fox quickly changed out of his uniform to lower his public profile. After throwing on the clothing of a typical civilian, he left his apartment in a hurry. Bolting out the door and running for the staircase that lead outside. With the docks only being a short walk away, Fox set out on his journey. The journey that would land him in the hands of the most notorious family in all of the Lylat. The Capellos. With their roots based on the very beginning of the construction of Corneria's modern society, the Capellos had been there since the beginning. Starting as a group of five brothers, Vincent Capello founded the organization as a response to the high demand for contraband firearms from Macbeth, narcotics and imported vehicles that they smuggled to Corneria illegally. But with their activities out of the eyes of the law, the Capellos rose to the top of the organized crime list. With a wake of violence and notoriety backing it up. Not knowing it at the time, Fox would never guess that he would be siding with them. That his days of being a hero would end in a matter of minutes, his good reputation replaced with a trail of violence and death.

Arriving at the docks with only minutes to spare, Fox ran to the south port as he had been instructed to. The cold rain drenching his head as he slowly but surely approached the port. When suddenly, the blinding beams of automobile headlights flashed in his eyes, cutting through the rain and fog like a sharp knife. Nearly blinded by the light, Fox swung around to his other side to avoid it. Only to be greeted by tall figure with a hidden face. "And just where do you think you're going?" the figure said as another appeared to its left. Confused and shocked at the same time, Fox looked to the figure that had just made its appearance. With Fox catching the glimpse of an object in its right hand, it spoke. "Batter up!" it said in a muffled voice. Seconds later, Fox felt a severe, painful blow to his head with a bludgeon. Falling to the wet pavement as his sight faded. Voices in the background becoming distorted and hazy as he faded to the blackness of his conscious.

After what seemed like hours later, Fox awoke. Giving his eyes a minute to adjust, he now knew that he was no longer outside. But in a derelict building, handcuffed to a metal pipe. As the sounds in the area became clearer, Fox could faintly make out footsteps coming in his direction. "Well well." a voice said, "You're pretty far up shit creek, aren't you?". Fox, now fearing for his life. Replied in frightened tone, "I don't know what you're talkin.." as he felt a fist fly straight into his face seconds into his reply. Crouching down and grabbing his head with its fingers in an iron grip, the man spoke again. "Don't give me that crap, McCloud! You can't hide ANYTHING!'. After the man let go of Fox and let his head fall to his shoulders. With the taste of blood now in his mouth, a single bulb hanging from a wire flashed on quickly, illuminating the decaying room. Giving his eyes a second to adjust, Fox's gaze widened. Because standing before him, right there in the same room. Was the cold stare of Vincent Capello. With Fox frozen in fear, a slight grin appeared on Capellos face as he looked to his prisoner. "Kind of over did it, I see.", he said in a much calmer tone. Removing his suit jacket and pulling up a wooden chair, which he sat on backwards. Fox went from terrified to confused in a moment's notice. Looking down at Fox, he spoke. "Look, Foxy. You're in pretty deep shit." he said, "And I've got something that will get you out of that. If you're willing to cooperate". "Go on.." Fox replied sheepishly. Hearing this, Vincent got up and pushed the chair to his side. "For a pretty good profit, do a little dirty work for the family." He said in a confident voice, "And when you get this huge debt of yours paid off, there's still loads of opportunities afterwards. All it takes is a simple answer.", he looked down at Fox. Fox replied, "And if I say no?" which put a frown on Vincent's face. "Then you won't be leaving here not in a trash bag with a cinder block in it." he said hastily, but with a joke like manner. After taking it in for a few seconds, Fox had an answer. "Well." he said with a pause, "Since you put it that way, I'm in.".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the not so friendly recruitment, one of the two henchmen unlocked the padlock holding chain the that bound Fox's hand in place. As they fell from the pipe, Fox got up and took a quick stretch to get over the feeling of pressure in his hands. Shaking off his fear, Fox walked outside into the cold rain yet again. Only to be greeted by a black sedan that had pulled up in front of the building. A bit shocked, Fox watched the window roll down. Once again greeted by Vincent Capello's face. "Get in." he said in an inviting but firm tone. Not hesitating, Fox obeyed his command and got into the left passenger seat of the car. Sitting down by his new boss, the car began to roll off into the rainy city. The blending of jazz music on the radio seemed to fit with the cigarette smoke that lingered in the car. Throughout the ride, everyone in the vehicle remained still and silent. That was until the car entered Waverly Hills, the neighborhood for the wealthiest residents of Corneria. Being a gated off community that required proof of residence, Fox had only heard about this place and had never even passed it. But when the massive iron gate that lead to the neighborhood opened, Fox couldn't help but gaze at the massive homes in awe. But this ritual would be cut short since the Capello mansion wasn't that far away from the entrance. As the driver took a left turn into the private drive surrounded by trees, a mansion with the architecture of a Victorian era palace came into view. Sitting still to avoid tension, Fox continued to look out the passenger window at his surroundings. In the massive circular driveway, guards dressed in suits barred assault rifles as they patrolled the perimeter. With the vehicle coming to a stop, two guards opened each door on the car. Leading Fox and Vincent to the mansions entrance.

When the two entered the entrance to the massive home. Fox couldn't help but gawk at the lavish ways of the Capello family. Inside the massive, plaza like entrance. An ancient statue stood at the foot a massive staircase that lead to the second level, where black and white paintings of the city skyline hung. Above them was a massive dome that gave a clear view on of the night sky, all done in glass triangles that were pieced together by wire. All finished with white marble walls and only the finest furniture on the market. As he was guided through the corridor, Fox felt the massive wave of envy pass over him. Realizing that one day, he could live like this. With the wealthiest family in the Lyat paying him to do jobs that the average person wouldn't want, the constant flow of cash was only beginning. But he was quickly snapped out of his little fantasy by Vincent, who was snapping his fingers in front of Fox's face. "Hey!" he barked, "Go get cleaned up, fifth door on your right. There's a care package on the bed for you once you're ready." Vincent said in a calmer tone as he removed his blazer and set it on the coat hook near the stairs. Fox replied "On it." as he set off for the stairs. Once on the second level, Fox turned to his right and looked down the seemingly endless hallway. Noticing paintings and photographs of times gone by on the walls as he approached the fifth room. Opening the door, Fox observed his surroundings. The place seemed like any luxurious bedroom, but with a garment bag and a briefcase resting on the bed. After a quick shower, Fox slowly opened the garment bag. Which contained a black formal suit and leather dress shoes. "What have I gotten myself into?" he wondered as he pulled on the black dress pants that the bag contained. Then only putting on the white button down shirt, because he was positive he knew of the contents of the briefcase. Undoing the hinges, the top opened up to two chrome plated M1911's and a duel concealment holster that went around the chest. Upon seeing these, Fox uttered one word in reaction. "Nice." he said to himself as he pulled the holster over the white shirt, then inserting the two guns into their rightful places. The case also contained a top of the line smart phone, which had already been set to custom standards. Once he had armed himself, Fox pulled on the tie and sport coat for last. Now literally dressed to kill.

In his new attire, Fox left the room and began heading for the stairs. Only to find Vincent standing at the front of the hallway. As Fox stopped, Vincent approached him and spoke, "This way, the families downstairs. Doing as he was told, Vincent lead Fox downstairs and into a series of hallways. One of which lead to the dining room. When they had reached it, Fox observed his surroundings. In the luxurious dining room, men and women of all ages sat around the massive table. Their eyes all on the new recruit. "My family," Vincent said to the crowd, "Tonight we induct a adopt a new member into our proud bloodline.". After this line, he took an old, ornate dagger from the table and turned to Fox, who's heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Repeat after me." Vincent said in an emotionless tone. Fox nodded. Vincent recited, "From now on. You are to refer to me as 'Godfather', and nothing else. if you agree, exclaim 'Yes Godfather'.". Without any nervousness now, Fox repeated, "Yes Godfather." to his new master. With that, Vincent took his palm. "In life and in death.", your allegiance to the Capello family never ends.", he said, lifting the dagger to Fox's palm. With a bit of a jarring pain, Fox felt Vincent lightly carve into his hand. "May this deal be bound in your blood." Vincent spoke as he lifted the dagger away. With a small pool of blood now in his palm, Fox knew there was no turning back now. The deal had been sealed once and for all. Clenching his fist and putting his arms to the side, Vincent lightly kissed both sides of his face. And Vincent spoke unto the crowd, "Welcome our new brother, Fox McCloud.".


End file.
